I Could Be Your Superman, Or Woman
by lesbiquinn
Summary: Everybody in Quinn's family has superpowers…well, everybody except Quinn.


**When you were younger, your Daddy always told you that you would be different when you grew older. Not a bad different, just a special different.**

**He has yet to be proven right. On both accounts.**

**So far, by your standards at least, you're a completely normal 17-year-old girl. You're about average height, your hair has the average cut and dye, you wear average clothes. You excel in academics but it's nothing that most people are interested in: you're just smart. You're naturally fit (and you're guessing that's thanks to your parent's genetics) so obviously you're naturally athletic as well. **

**You joined the Cheerios freshman year so you could finally have something to do with your **_**very**_** boring life…little did you know that Cheerios would just become another boring thing for you to do. So you quit. **

**You're just your standard, high school girl. And that pisses you off more than anything.**

**But really, who do you blame for this? Is it really your parent's fault that you weren't born with superpowers? Did they find some fucked-up way to make sure the specialty steered clear of your genes? Or it is God's sick way of laughing in your face? **

**That you will never know. **

**Every time your parents leave to "fight crime" (or whatever it is superheroes do now-a-days-) you're stuck at home watching Jeopardy. Alex Trebek's voice was soothing for the first nine years of your life but now you can't stand it because it reminds you of the stupid fact that you're just like everybody else. **

**You've attempted everything: jumping off of brick walls to see if you could fly (Daddy was **_**not**_** happy about that hospital bill), trying to move things with your mind (the girl at the local drug store knows you by name because of how often you're in there to buy Advil), even picking up very large things (and straining your back). But nothing is there. Nothing is**_**ever**_** there.**

**So you've decided to deal with being an average, run-of-the-mill high school student. You wake up, drive to McKinley, sit through your classes that don't challenge you, drive home, eat dinner, watch Jeopardy (although you hate it), and go to sleep. The life you lead is so boring that you have very many times considered "offing yourself." **

**It's only Tuesday and you're rolling out of bed again, preparing yourself for another lack-luster day. But when you get to school, something feels different. And then you see her.**

**The first time you pick her out of the crowd, she's walking towards the giant bulletin board by Sue Sylvester's office. **

**She's wearing a sweater with some sort of animal on it (an armadillo, you later figure out) and a skirt that is incredibly short, yet she makes it look classy. Her hair is in loose curls and her knee-high socks are only making you more attentive to her never ending legs.**

**You don't know why (you actually find it quite strange: who the fuck wears an **_**armadillo**_** sweater?) but you're oddly drawn to her. **

**You find yourself following her around (enough of a distance away so she doesn't notice you) all day long. You overhear her talking with Mr. Schue, and she introduces herself as "Rachel Berry."**

**Finally, when the halls have cleared, you make your way to the bulletin board you spotted her at this morning. You scan the board for her mark, and then you find it right in the middle, shining like a gold star—literally. **

**There, on the Glee sign up sheet, is her name: Rachel Berry. And right next to it, you'll be damned, is a gold star sticker. You haven't seen one since third grade.**

**You don't know why the hell you're doing this, but after a few seconds of thinking, you're scrawling your name right underneath hers. **

**You've been attending Glee Club practice for about a week and a half now and you still haven't said one word to Rachel. Not even a quick "hi." **

**You aren't usually a cowardly person, mostly because you have no reason to be, but every single time you're close to Rachel, every atom in your body starts buzzing. So much that it startles you and you find yourself walking away from her. **

_**Of course**_**, you think, **_**the one non-average thing about me is the fact that my body shakes every time I'm around that Berry girl. Go figure. **_

**This week has been slow. The fact that Rachel makes you so nervous really irritates you, and said irritation has actually been quite distracting.**

**You turn your head to search for the petite brunette (you do that a lot more than you should) when you spot Dave Karofsky lumbering down the hall, slushie in hand.**

**Right towards Rachel. **

**Your blood boils. **

**What happens next actually terrifies you, because you don't know why you're covered in blue frozen ice crystals.**

**Or why Dave is looking at you like that. **

**Or why **_**Rachel**_** is looking at you like that.**

**Now, basically everybody in the general area of the attack is staring at you, and that's when it hits you: you teleported. All on your own, without even trying. **

**The excitement bubbling inside of you is so distracting that you forget to yell at Karofsky…or listen to **_**Rachel **_**yell at Karofsky.**

**Without thinking twice, you bolt down the hallway and out the double doors. Before the song on the radio is even finished, you're home and telling your parents all about what just happened.**

**And for the first time in your boring, dull life, you feel like something other than normal: you feel **_**special**_**. All because of Rachel Berry. **

**Ever since the first slushie incident, you and Rachel talk nearly every single day. **

**You can't get enough of her. **

**You've been friends "officially" ('Quinn, I don't know what drove you to take that slushie right in the face for me without even knowing me, but…thank you. Friendship is the least I could offer.') for about a month now. **

**The strange thing about Rachel is that she never shuts up. Literally—it's hard for you to ever get your two cents in because of how much she talks, but you find it strangely endearing. **

**The advantage to Rachel never shutting her gigantic pie-hole is that you know basically everything there is to know about her: two gay dads, went to Carmel, strange affinity for Bedazzling things, idolizes Barbra Streisand, and so on. **

**You honestly cannot find one thing to dislike about her. **

**However, the thing you like the most about Rachel…well, second to her beautiful voice, is the way she makes your powers act up. Anytime Rachel is in "danger" (you laugh every time you call it that slushies aren't really dangerous) you find yourself teleporting to her. You don't know why it only happens with her, but you'd rather it be with her than with anyone else. **

**One day you find yourself talking to Rachel at her locker (about what, you can't remember: you're too fixated on the way her lips are moving) and without even sensing it, Karofsky hits Rachel with a bright green slushie. **

**You see red.**

**You're almost mad at yourself for leaving Rachel unattended, but you have more important things to do.**

**You chase after the Neanderthal football player and catch up to him in no time. Oh, how you love the advantages of being in shape.**

**You grab him by the collar of his grimey letterman jacket and you're practically radiating anger. **

**You close your eyes, and when you open them again, you're actually startled because you aren't in the hallway anymore. You're outside, underneath the bleachers. You teleported yourself (as well as Dave the Douche) to a completely different place. **

**When you look up at him, he looks **_**terrified.**_** Yanking his collar down to eye-level, you spit out a quick "Touch her and I will fuck you **_**up,**_** Karofsky."**

**He quickly nods his head and immediately runs off when you let go. After he's long gone, you pump your fist in the air.**

**It's about halfway through the school year and Christmas (as well as Hanukkah, according to Rachel) are both fast approaching. **

**You and Rachel hang out basically every day now. You also understand why your powers only work when you're around her…and it's because you're in love with her.**

**You don't know why you didn't realize it sooner. One day she was just singing a Barbra song (about a **_**man,**_** of course) and the way your heart swelled when she hit those notes told you something: it told you to kiss her.**

**Unfortunately, you haven't kissed her yet. She is completely oblivious to the fact that you're in love with her (damn her and her over-affectionate self!) and she is also completely oblivious to the fact that she flirts with you **_**all the time. **_**If you didn't like her so much, then…well, you **_**do**_** like her so much, so it doesn't really matter. **

**As for your powers, well…they're getting stronger and easier to control. Your dad says that nobody has ever been able to teleport within the family before, and you take an odd sense of pride from that. But you take an equal amount of fear as well: you're swimming through uncharted waters. **

**Nevertheless, your life is getting better and better by the day. **

**A few days before Christmas, Rachel gives you a call (you're thanking God for that call, you haven't seen her in four days) and tells you she wants to hang out. **

**You nearly kill yourself driving over there because of how fast you're going. When you pull up her driveway and get out of the car, she immediately stomps out of her front door and scolds you for driving so "recklessly." You smirk and wrap her up in your arms. **

**There's something different about hugging Rachel. The way she fits so perfectly in your arms, the way she smells like apples, the way she nuzzles her head into your chest. It's all so perfect. You've hugged plenty of people before…Puck, Santana, Britt, Mercedes, Kurt…but none of them have ever hugged you like Rachel does. **

**After you two break apart (after a seven minute long hug), you take a seat on the steps of her porch and admire the lights on the house across the street. Rachel starts rambling about how although she doesn't celebrate Christmas, she loves the lights, the trees, and basically everything that is "Christmas." **

**You're reminded of when you were younger and how your dad always used to fly you to this special hill towards the upper-half of Lima. It has the most beautiful view of the city, especially during the holidays because of all the lights and decorations. **

**Suddenly an idea pops into your brain, and before you can talk yourself out of it, you grab Rachel's hands to get her attention. **

**You look her dead in the eyes and explain to her that you're going to try something…and that she should trust you.**

**She nods her head "yes" and you tell her to close her eyes. It pains you how well she listens as her eyelids slide shut.**

**That's when you try as hard as you can to voluntarily use your powers.**

**When you open your eyes again, you actually feel a tear roll down your cheek, because there you are: on the top of that same damn hill your dad used to bring you too. **

**You quickly turn to Rachel (whose eyes are still shut) and smile sweetly at her. So trusting she is of you.**

"**Rachel, you can open your eyes now."**

**As soon as her eyelids slide open, her jaw nearly drops to the ground. She's surprisingly quiet, you figured she would be screaming and running away from you but she's doing exactly what you hoped she would: admiring the sight before her.**

**You don't really have a backup plan, so you start explaining your story to Rachel. Staring with Jeopardy and moving forward to the first slushie and then to now.**

**Rachel starts crying when you tell her that your powers are only really effective when you're around her.**

**And then she leans over and kisses you square on the mouth.**

**School is almost out for the summer.**

**You and Rachel have been seeing each other ever since Christmas She actually called you on Christmas morning: "Good Morning Quinn! Merry Christmas! I have your gift for you!" "Is it a badass superhero suit?" "No, it's more of a question. Will you be my girlfriend?" Needless to say, you totally forgot about the superhero suit after that. **

**You spend all of your time together. Your parents love her (which isn't surprising, your mother had always secretly loved Broadway) and her dads love you just the same. You actually spend so much time at the Berry household that you have a toothbrush there. **

**Your powers have gotten nothing but stronger. You can teleport yourself to basically anywhere in Lima (including Lima Heights Adjacent…although you will **_**never**_** go there) and you can now do it consecutively, as in go to location A, location B, and location C all within 3 minutes.**

**Whenever Noah Puckerman calls himself a badass while you're in the room, you inwardly scoff because the only badass in there is yourself. **

**The only thing that is really bothering you is the fact that you haven't told Rachel you love her yet.**

**It's not that you don't…because you definitely do. Every single time your'e around her, you have to bite your tongue because you**_**know**_** you'll blabber it out if you don't. **

**You're just afraid you're going to scare her off. What if she**_**doesn't**_**love you? What if this is just casual to her? You're also **_**really **_**afraid that if she leaves, so will your powers. These questions and thoughts fill your mind so often that you find yourself buying Advil frequently again. **

**It's the last day of school and you promised Rachel you'd meet her by her locker.**

**The moments the two of you spend together are always bliss, you only fight about stupid things ("Quinn, I will not be engaging in 'sloppy groping' with you") and you still get butterflies every time you see her. **

**When you're in the parking lot (long after everybody has cleared out) she decides to ask about the surprise you had for her. You giggle and grab both of her hands, locking them in yours. She closes her eyes automatically: she knows what you're about to to.**

**When you open you're on top of the same hill you were the night she kissed you. She looks at you and her eyes begin to well up with tears. **

"**I figured we could come here to celebrate school ending…I thought it would be…I don't know, nice?" You shrug and dig your hands into your pockets.**

**She turns to you and throws her arms around your neck, kissing you harder than you've ever been kissed before. **

**Those three words slip out of your mouth so quickly, you don't have time to stop them.**

"**I love you."**

**You suddenly find the ground very interesting, but Rachel puts her fingers under your chin and pulls your head up to face her's. **

"**I love you too, Quinn Fabray. I love you more than Clark Kent loves Lois Lane."**

**And that was the moment you realized that loving Rachel Berry (and having Rachel Berry love you) was better than any superpower you could ever have.**


End file.
